Red Jane
by sevenofmine
Summary: Lisbon ist noch immer wütend auf Jane, da dieser ihre Liebe nicht erwidert und eine andere Freundin hat. Doch kann er dieser neuen Freundin, die er liebt, wirklich vertrauen? Und was hat damit auf sich, dass immer häufiger Red John Morde auftauchen, die dieser nicht begangen haben kann? Handelt es sich nur um einen Trittbrettfahrer oder um jemand gefährlicheren? Empfehlung: Ab 18
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1  
Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Unachtsam schmiss er den Haustürschlüssel auf den Schuhschrank. Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und schmiss sich wieder an ihn. Er presste sie fest gegen die Tür, küsste sie wild und leidenschaftlich, auf den Mund zunächst, dann auf die Wange und er glitt ihren Hals hinunter.  
Sie erwiderte seine Zuneigung, küsste wild zurück, presste ihre Hände in seine blonden Locken. Er vergrub die seine in ihren Haaren, streichelte und kämmte sie abwechselnd. Sie lachte ihn an, ihr Lächeln mit den großen, schönen, weiß blitzenden Zähnen. Er lachte zurück, küsste sie erneut und begann ihr hellblaue Bluse aufzuknöpfen, sachte, Knopf für Knopf.  
Er riss ihr das Kleidungsstück von den Armen und warf es hinter sich auf den Boden. Erneut presste er seine Lippen auf die ihre und fühlte ihre Schultern und Arme entlang, bis er sie an den Händen nahm und sie küssend in das Wohnzimmer herüber führte.  
Er umfasste ihre Taille, glitt hinab, streichelte ihren Rücken und packte anschließend ihren Hintern an, zunächst weich, dann fester zu. Sie lächelte ihn mit ihrem bezaubernden Lächeln an.  
Er fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand durch ihre Haare, beugte sich vor, um ihr wundervolles Haarshampoo zu riechen. Sie küsste seinen Nacken, seinen Hals und knüpfte langsam mit Bedacht seine Weste auf.  
„Komm schon", flüsterte er, doch sie lachte nur über seine Ungeduld. Er schaute sie so bedürftig an, sie schmiss die Weste beiseite und fing an, sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen zu machen. Er spürte, wie mit jedem Knopf, den sie löste, seine Spannung größer wurde und die Intensität ihre Nähe sich steigerte.  
Schließlich hatte sie auch diese geöffnet und er stand mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr. Er schloss ihr hübsches Gesicht in seine Hände ein und küsste sie erneut, atmete tief ein dabei, versuchte sie aufzusaugen, genoss ihre Wärme in vollen Zügen und presste seine nackte, muskulöse Brust an ihre Brüste.  
Seine Hände glitten auf ihren Rücken und fingen an, den Verschluss des BHs auf zu fummeln. Sie atmete tief und erregt ein, als sich die Enge des schwarzen Kleidungsstückes legte und er den BH weit von sich warf, um seinen Oberkörper wieder an ihre wohlgeformten Brüste zu pressen, ihre Nähe zu fühlen.  
Er spürte ihre erregten Nippel auf seiner Haut und legte seinen Hals an ihren. Er vergrub seine Nase in ihren langen Haaren und klammerte ihren dünnen Körper fest an sich, aber soft, da er sonst fürchtete, sie würde auseinander brechen.  
Sie küsste seinen Nacken erneut, schob ihn weiter durch das Zimmer, er fühlte wie die Spannung zwischen ihnen knisterte, es war so heiß, plötzlich. Er zog sich seine Hose rasch aus und öffnete dann die ihre, sie schaute ihm dabei zu, sie lächelte, sie stieg aus ihrer engen Jeans heraus wie der Phoenix aus der Asche und presste ihn weiter in Richtung Sofa. Er strich ihr die Unterhose vom Leib und sie seine weiße Boxershorts von seinem Körper, sie standen endlich nackt voreinander, er presste sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen sie, spürte ihren vollendeten Körper.  
Sie drückte ihn sanft auf das Sofa, krabbelte über ihn, er schaute hinauf, betrachtete ihre wunderhübsche Figur von unten, wie sie sich zu ihm herunterbeugte, ihn auf die Stirn küsste, auf den Nasenrücken, auf die Nase, den Mund, sein Kinn, sein Hals, seine Brustwarzen und wie sie sich schließlich wieder nach oben arbeitete. Bei jeder Berührung ihrer Lippen spürte Jane einen Tornado voller Gefühle auf sich zurasen, der ihn mitnahm, ihn sich aufbäumen ließ.  
Er spürte die Erregung pur, nichts mehr wünschte er sich auf der Welt, als dass sie nicht aufhörte und bis zum Ende ihrer Tage ihn berührte und küsste. Er wollte stöhnen voll Freude, bekam aber nicht mehr zustande als ein freudiges Quietschen, sie lächelte ihn an, strich seine lockigen Haare beiseite und küsste ihn lange auf seine Lippen.  
Es fühlte sich an wie die Ewigkeit, wie als das personifizierte Stehenbleiben der Zeit. „Oh mein Gott", stöhnte er endlich und sie erwiderte es indem sie ihr Becken nach vorne schob und ihm einen kleinen Stoß versetzte. Sein Unterkörper schob sich von alleine nach oben, stoß an dem ihren, sie lächelte und half mit den Händen nach. Dann packte sie fest seine Schultern und er fand an ihren dünnen Hüften Halt. Er bewegte im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus sich nach unten und oben und sie bewegte sich genau entgegengesetzt, um die Intensivität zu erhöhen.  
Er fing an, schneller zu atmen, stoß die Luft aus und sog sie ein, sie legte ihre Stirn auf die seine und spürte seine Anstrengung. Er wurde immer schneller, atmete schneller und bewegte sich schneller. Sie forme ein Hohlkreuz und bäumte sich auf, presste ihre Hüfte gegen seine, er tat dasselbe, presste sich mit voller Kraft gegen sie und stöhnte laut und erregt auf.

Sie beugte sich wieder nach vorne, auf ihn, presste ihren gesamten Körper auf seinen, gemeinsam atmeten sie tief ein und aus, sie küsste ihn erneut, erst wild und mit ihren vollen Lippen, dann wurden sie beide langsamer, bis sie sich gar nicht mehr bewegten, in ihrer Statik blieben, den Moment genossen, in ganzen Zügen, die Welt und die Zeit schienen stehen geblieben zu sein für sie.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit küsste sie ihn erneut, rollte sich dann neben ihn und starrte mit ihm zusammen die Decke an. Sie lächelte mit einem Seitenblick auf ihn, er lächelte auch, immer noch die weiße Decke anstarrend.

Sie drehte sich zur Seite und kuschelte sich an seinen großen, muskulösen Körper. Sie küsste seine Brust und streichelte seine Brustwarze, bis sie sich verhärtete. Er liebte es, wenn sie an ihm spielte und strich durch ihre Haare, er konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als jetzt hier mit ihr zu sein. Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy und er richtete sich abrupt auf. Sie stöhnte bloß, wusste was das bedeutete.  
„Bleib hier", murmelte sie etwas verschlafen, konnte ihn aber nicht festhalten, denn er stand schon auf und suchte nach seiner Hose.  
Er fand sie und holte sein Handy heraus. „Ja?", fragte er etwas daneben und noch nicht so ganz wieder in der normalen Welt angekommen.  
„Jane? Wir haben einen neuen Fall. Bitte kommen sie zum CBI", informierte Lisbon ihn mit ihrem genervten Ton.  
„Bin schon unterwegs", antwortete er, legte auf und fing an, sich wieder anzuziehen.  
„Bitte geh nicht", meckerte die Frau auf der Couch.  
„Ich muss. Wir haben einen neuen Fall", erklärte er und küsste sie erneut auf den Mund.  
„Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon", sagte sie und beobachtete, wie er sich sein Hemd zuknöpfte. „Kommst du heute Abend wieder?", fragte sie und er nickte.  
„Ich liebe dich", fügte er hinzu, küsste sie ein letztes Mal und fünf Sekunden später hörte sie das Schließen der Haustüre. Erschöpft von der körperlichen Anstrengung ließ sie sich zurück aufs Bett fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2  
„Was haben wir für einen Fall?", fragte er, als er das große Büro betrat. Van Pelt, Rigsby und Cho packten gerade ihre Sachen zusammen und Lisbon trat aus ihrem kleinen Büro.  
„Keine Ahnung. Irgendein Polizist hat gesagt, dass heute Mittag gegen fünf eine Leiche in einem alten Schuppen etwas außerhalb von Sacramento gefunden wurde."  
„Ah", machte Jane und fragte nicht, warum das CBI für so etwas jetzt zuständig war. Jedenfalls machten sie sich zu fünft auf den Weg zur verlassenen Holzbude. Jane fragte sich, wie irgendwer hier eine Leiche finden konnte.  
„Was gibt es?", fragte Lisbon den örtlichen Polizisten, als sie aus dem Wagen stieg.  
„Ich glaube, dass sollten sie sich lieber selbst ansehen. Ist ein ziemliches Blutbad", erklärte dieser und zeigte auf den Schuppen, der aussah, als könnte er jeden Moment auseinander brechen.  
Lisbon zog eine Augenbraue hoch, führte dann aber ihr Team an und ging in Richtung Schuppen. Hier liefen viel mehr Polizisten herum, als sie gedacht hätte und zwängt sich an ihnen vorbei, um das „Gebäude" zu betreten.  
„Da vorne", wies eine junge Polizistin sie hin und Lisbon öffnete mit ihren Gummihandschuhen die Tür. Was sie erblickte, lies sie erstarren und ihre Adern gefrieren. Zunächst sah sie den großen, blutroten Smiley an der Wand, verlaufen und verschmiert, säuberlich gemalt mit dem Blut des Opfers.  
Das Opfer selbst sah sie darunter liegen, auf einem Bett mit einer ehemaligen weißen Matratze, nun war sie blutgetränkt. Die Frau, Lisbon schätze sie auf Mitte zwanzig, war schlank und weiß, hatte lange blonde Haare und starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen und entsetztem Blick an die Decke. Ihre Kleidung war in Fetzen gerissen und als Lisbon näher kam erkannte sie die vielen Stich- und Schnittwunden, die ihr mit einem Messer zugefügt wurden.  
Sie schien an ihren Verletzungen gestorben zu sein, verblutet auf grausame Weise. Überall waren Spritzer der roten Flüssigkeit, an der Wand, auf dem Boden, es glich einem Massaker an einer Person. „Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Lisbon still und griff sich an das Kreuz, welches sie immer als Kette trug.  
Sie schaute, wie langsam das Blut von der Wunde im Hals den Arm entlang floss und über ihre Finger in regelmäßigen Abständen auf den Boden tropfte. Das Opfer war bildhübsch, doch ihr Lächeln wurde geziert von zwei Messerschnitten, genannt die Glasgow Methode, bei der das Messer im Mund angelegt wurde und fast bis zu den Ohren das Gesicht aufgeschlitzt wurde.  
Das zerfetzte T-Shirt entblößte den Blick auf ihren BH, welcher aufgerissen und aufgeschlitzt voll Blut verschmiert war. Es gab kaum eine Stelle an ihrem Körper, die unbeschadet geblieben war, überall zierten dunkelrote Flecken den Anblick, die sich sammelten und in schmalen Flüssen ihren Körper herunterliefen. Lisbon drehte sich angewidert weg, sie konnte den Anblick dieser jungen, hübschen Frau nicht ertragen.  
Sie schaute auf, schaute in die entsetzten Gesichter Van Pelts, Cho's und Rigsby's. Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz auf Jane fallen, er hatte dasselbe Gesicht wie damals aufgesetzt, damals, als er sie in der High School bewusstlos und mit einer Sprengstoffweste gefunden hatte. Sie konnte ihn nicht anblicken und wandte sich schnell ab.  
„Okay", sagte sie endlich und befahl den drei Agents den Tatort zu untersuchen. Van Pelt schluckte hörbar, aber sie machten sich auf den Weg zu der grausam ermordeten Frau.  
Lisbon stellte sich neben Jane. Sie versuchte, ihre Gefühle außer Acht zu lassen und neutral zu klingen.  
„Was denken sie, Jane?"  
„Was soll ich hier schon denken?", fragte er und konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Leiche abwenden.  
„Es war er?"  
„Kein Zweifel."  
„Jane..."  
„Wir haben unseren Mörder. Ich glaube, ich bin hier fertig", sagte er kurz angebunden und verließ, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, den Raum. Lisbon seufzte.  
Vor einem Jahr wäre sie ihm jetzt vielleicht hinterher gelaufen und hatte ihn versucht zu überreden, weiter ihr beizustehen. Aber nun ließ sie ihn gehen. Sie war nicht auf ihn angewiesen, ihre Fälle konnten sie auch alleine lösen. Nur nicht diesen, aber das konnte er auch nicht. Nicht nur, dass er ein halbes Jahr weggewesen war und dann ihre Ermordung vortäuschen wollte, nein, das hatte sie ihm verziehen.  
Sogar seine Liebesaffäre mit Lorelei, Lisbon war kein bisschen traurig gewesen, als Red John auch sie ausgeschaltet hatte. Jane war wieder zurückgekehrt zum CBI und Lisbon hatte wieder Hoffnung geschöpft. Wie dumm von ihr. Sie seufzte und verließ den kleinen, staubigen Raum um sich bei der Polizei nach dem Finder der Leiche zu erkundigen.  
Aber sie wusste, dass es auch bei diesem Fall nicht viel Hoffnung gab, die Frau war umsonst gestorben, Red John war einfach zu gut. Neun Jahre hatte er sie in die Irre geführt und mittlerweile war Lisbon schon so weit, dass sie die nächste Gelegenheit vermutlich nutzen würde, sich ihm anzuschließen.  
Das hatte sie verdient, das hatte Jane verdient. Für Lisbon gab es nichts als Rache, was noch zwischen ihnen fehlte. Aber sie zwang sich zu beherrschen, sie gönnte Red John den Erfolg, Jane hatte es einfach nicht anders verdient.  
Jane verließ die staubige Wüste wieder und blickte nicht zurück. Er verstand es einfach nicht, konnte Lisbon nicht mal gut lassen? Musste sie immer noch die eingeschnappte Zicke spielen, waren sie längst nicht darüber hinaus? Es war seine Entscheidung gewesen und sie fühlte sich immer noch wie die richtige an.  
Er fuhr auf direktem Weg zu ihrem Zuhause, er brauchte jetzt die nötige Ablenkung und er wusste, dass sie immer für ihn da sein konnte. Er klingelte an der Haustür und es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis sie ihm öffnete.  
„Du hast wohl nur auf mich gewartet, mein Schatz, nicht wahr?", fragte er und küsste sie.  
„Aber natürlich doch", erwiderte sie lächelnd und ließ ihn herein. Er nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie direkt ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Was ist los?", fragte sie überrascht.  
„Wir sind vorhin gestört worden. Lass uns jetzt weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben", schlug er vor. Sie streichelte seine Wange. Sie wusste, was er durchgemacht hatte und dass ihn das verändert hatte. Vor einem Jahr war er noch nicht so gewesen, auch noch nicht, als er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Sie hat ihn verändert, ihm gezeigt, welche Bedürfnisse er sich so lange verwehrt hatte.  
Er hatte endlich erkannt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, einen Kampf gegen seinen eigenen Schatten zu führen und er fühlte sich so sicher bei ihr. Er streichelte ihren Kopf, den sie in seiner Brust vergrub. Bei ihr konnte er allen Schmerz loswerden, er teilte ihn mit ihr, sie war so stark, sie gab ihm die Fürsorge. Sie hörte ihm zu und tröstete ihn. Er hatte nie jemanden gehabt, mit dem er wirklich hatte reden wollen.  
Aber sie hatte ihm gezeigt, wie wichtig es war. Und seit dem großen Streit mit Lisbon war er nie wieder in die Hülle zurückgekehrt, in der er einst gesteckt hatte. Er brauchte eine Versöhnung, um zurückzukehren, aber er wollte keine Versöhnung, er hatte doch sie, sie, die gerade ihren Kopf wieder hochnahm und Jane ernst ansah.  
„Jane, was ist passiert?", fragte sie und schaute ihn mitleidig an.  
„Red John war wieder da", erklärte er stumpf. Er brauchte eine Ablenkung, keine Therapiestunde.  
„Willst du darüber reden?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er fand es nett, dass sie fragte. Sie war freundlich, sie verstand ihn. Er wusste, dass sie auch viel durchgemacht hatte. Ihr Bruder war durch Red John's Hand gestorben, so etwas verzieh man nicht.  
„Ich möchte dich trösten, Jane", flüsterte sie.  
„Dann entferne den Schmerz."  
„Wo ist dein Schmerz?"  
Er zeigte auf sein Herz. Sie begann erneut, seiner Weste und Hemd auszuziehen, mit Ruhe und zarten, fühlenden Händen, dann schmiss sie die Kleidungsstücke auf den Boden, presste Jane auf die Couch und fing an, seine linke Brust zu küssen.  
„Wo tut es noch weh?", fragte sie.  
„Hier", sagte er und zeigte auf seine Stirne. Sie küsste sie drei Mal, streichelte seine Wange. Er zeigte auf seine Nase und schließlich auf seinen Mund.  
Sie lachte leise und presste ihre zärtlich weichen Lippen auf die seine und er fühlte, wie sie ihre Wärme und Zuneigung teilte, wie sie Teil seines Bewusstseins wurde. Sie kroch näher an ihn heran, streichelte mit ihrer Hand seine Hüfte und seine Taille, seine Schulter.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbon schritt in ihrem Büro hin und her. Sie war genervt davon, dass Jane nie pünktlich zur Arbeit kam. Er war zwar nur ein Berater, aber das hieß nicht, dass er tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte. Als sie ihn schließlich aus Richtung Aufzug kommen sah, öffnete sie ihre Türe und sagte:  
„Jane!" Ihr Ton war unfreundlich wie immer, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Sie fragte sich, was sie einmal für diesen Mann empfunden hatte. Jetzt widerte er sie nur noch an. Jane verdrehte die Augen als, er hinter sich die Tür des Büros schloss.  
„Du bist schon wieder zu spät!", fing sie an.  
„Ich hab verschlafen."  
„Dann stell dir einen Wecker!", bellte sie wütend.  
„Hab ich doch", maulte er zurück.  
„Dann hör auf deine Tussi zu ficken, sondern beweg deinen Arsch früher aus dem Bett!", schrie sie und merkte dann, wie jemand die Tür ihres Büros öffnete. Jane drehte sich überrascht um und erkannte Van Pelt, die sich verlegen räusperte.  
„Was gibt's?", fauchte Lisbon angepisst.  
„Wir haben ein Problem", erklärte sie.  
Lisbon nickte auffordernd und sie trat ein. Sie legte zwei Akten auf den Tisch und klappte die erste auf. Das Bild der Toten vom gestrigen Tag war zu erkennen.  
„Das ist die Frau, die Red John angeblich gestern umgebracht hat", sagte sie und zeigte darauf.  
„Was heißt „angeblich"? Es ist eindeutig sein Werk", warf Jane verwirrt ein und kam näher.  
Ohne darauf einzugehen öffnete Van Pelt die zweite Akte. Man erkannte eine Leiche, eine junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren und ein blutroter Smiley war im Hintergrund zu erkennen.  
„Die Gerichtsmedizin hat bestätigt, dass beide Frauen zu ungefähr demselben Zeitpunkt, gestern Morgen um circa vier Uhr, ermordet wurden. Und die Tatorte befinden sich mehr als hundert Kilometer voneinander entfernt."  
„Das heißt, es gibt einen neuen Nachahmungstäter?", fragte Jane überrascht.  
„Das heißt, entweder Red John oder der Trittbrettfahrer ist hier in Sacramento", zog Lisbon ihre eigenen Schlüsse. Van Pelt schaute zwischen den beiden Kampfziegen hin und her und fühlte sich unwohl in deren Mitte.  
„Aber wer ist so dumm, Red John nachzuahmen? Ich meine, nach dem, was den letzten Copycats wiederfahren ist?", fragte Van Pelt.  
„Irgendein psychopathischer Spinner", schlug Jane vor.  
„Erinnert mich an irgendwen?", sagte Lisbon giftig und schaute mit verschränkten Armen Jane an.  
„Hey, das ist nicht fair!", rief Jane zum Gegenangriff.  
Lisbon starrte ihn nur giftig an.  
„Sollen wir den Tatort untersuchen?", fragte Van Pelt vorsichtig.  
„Ja, und nehmen sie Cho mit", sagte Lisbon und machte eine Handbewegung nach draußen. Die junge Agentin floh regelrecht aus dem Büro, wo man die Luft mit einem Messer hätte teilen können.  
Als die Tür zuschlug, imitierte Jane frech Lisbons Handbewegung und fing sich einen weiteren tödlichen Blick ein, wobei sie ihre Hände in die Hüfte stemmte.  
„Jane", rief sie böse und zog seinen Vokal lang.  
„Ja?", äffte er das genau nach und sie ging auf ihn los, er direkt zwei Schritte nach hinten.  
„Ich bin so kurz davor!", rief sie und legte fast Zeigefinger und Daumen aufeinander, „dir eine zu schallern!", vollendete sie den Satz und er schaute ein wenig ängstlich drein. Er zog nun auch die Flucht vor und ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, knallte er die Bürotür hinter sich zu und ließ Lisbon alleine zurück, die nun am liebsten zu heulen angefangen hätte.  
Sie atmete tief durch, bis sie schließlich wieder in das große Büro trat, wo Rigsby und Jane vor der großen Pinnwand standen und die Bilder der zwei Toten betrachteten.  
„Anscheinend weitere Zufallsopfer", klärte Rigsby Lisbon auf.  
„Nur das eine davon nicht von Red John umgebracht wurde", sagte der Boss.  
„Red John wird wahrscheinlich wieder versuchen, seine Copycats umzubringen", vermutete er.  
„Dann müssen wir halt schneller sein", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an, ignorierte Jane, der sie auch ignorierte und ging hinüber zur amerikanischen Küche, um sich einen neuen Kaffee zuzubereiten.  
Im Gegensatz dazu legte sich Jane wieder entspannt auf die Couch und dachte an die letzte Nacht.  
Er musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als sie um drei Uhr mitten in der Nacht angefangen hatte, ihm einen zu blasen. Er wäre beinahe eingedöst, als Lisbon auf ziemlich unsanfte Weise gegen die Couch trat.  
„Was? Ich wäre fast eingeschlafen?", meckerte er und setzte sich auf.  
„Schlafen kannst du nachts, wenn du dann nicht was Besseres zu tun hast", murmelte sie genervt.  
„Wir haben einen neuen Fall", klärte Rigsby ihn auf, der gerade seiner Waffe in sein Holster steckte.  
„Ah", machte Jane und stand auf. „Dann gehen wir mal", lächelte er an Lisbon vorbei und ging zum Aufzug. Sie verdrehte nur die Augen und versuchte den Zwang zu unterdrücken, ihm eine reinschlagen zu wollen.

Das war nicht, was Jane erwartet hatte. Er hatte bereits ein unbehagliches Gefühl, als die Polizisten vor Ort ihn ungewöhnlich musterten, als er aus dem Auto stieg. Lisbon schritt voran, die drei anderen Agents hatten sich bereits am Tatort versammelt. Es war ein kleines Haus abseits der Stadt im Vorort. Jane fühlte sich wie in Zeitlupe, als er durch die Tür ging. Die Agents wichen auseinander und bereiteten ihm einen Blick auf die Szene.  
Zuerst sah er den Smiley, der hässlich, freundlich lächelnd ihn ansah, hämisch grinste. Janes Mund öffnete sich. Es war unmöglich, zwei Morde so kurz hintereinander. Sonst tötete Red John doch nur zwei, drei Mal im Jahr. Dann drehte er sich etwas zur Seite und sah die tote Frau in der Badewanne liegen.  
Sie war bildhübsch, blass, um die zwanzig, blond, volle Lippen, ein kleines Blumentattoo auf dem linken Schulterblatt. Ihr Körper war längs aufgeschlitzt, die Wanne blutverschmiert. Nach dem Tod hatte anscheinend jemand seine Wut an ihr ausgelassen, ihr Körper wies zahlreiche Einschnitte auf, die aber keine Blutspur mit sich trugen, was ein Zeichen für post mortem Stichverletzungen waren. Jane schluckte tief und nickte. Er bemerkte eine andere junge Frau am Tatort, gleiches Alter.  
„Das ist Camilla Brown", erklärte Lisbon mit einem Seitenblick auf sie, die versuchte zu lächeln. Der Schock war ihr in die Augen geschrieben. „Sie ist die Frau des Opfers." Jane nickte: „Mein herzliches Beileid." Sie nickte zurück und wischte sich vertrocknete Tränen von der Wange. Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief sie schluchzend aus dem Badezimmer heraus.  
Lisbons Blick blieb steif und folgte Jane auf Schritt und Tritt, als er den Tatort inspizierte. Er ging näher zur Leiche und erschreckte. „Ihr Fußnägel sind rot angemalt", bemerkte Van Pelt und sagte somit, was Jane gerade bemerkt hatte. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Notizblock zu und schrieb dies auf.  
„Er hatte Zeit. Der Mörder beherrscht sich, zeigt seine Kontrolle. Er verharrt so lange wie er möchte am Tatort, möchte seine Dominanz beweisen", erklärte Jane gedankenversunken.  
„Red John!", erinnerte Lisbon ihn daran, über wen sie sprachen.  
„Es kann auch der Nachahmungstäter sein", erwiderte Jane und die drei Special Agents sahen sich mit viel verheißenden Blicken an, sie wussten, dass die Keiferei nun wieder von vorne losging.  
„Das hier sind eindeutig Red Johns Markenzeichen."  
„Vielleicht wissen sie es nicht, Lisbon, aber ein Nachahmungstäter ist dafür bekannt, dass er den Täter nachahmt", sagte Jane mit tadelndem Unterton.  
„Trotzdem kann es Red John selbst sein."  
„Er mordet nicht so schnell hintereinander."  
„Wenn er einen Grund hat, schon."  
„Dann nennen sie mir einen Grund!"  
„Er will uns beweisen, dass er es war und dass es einen Trittbrettfahrer gibt, der nicht sein Können weitervermitteln kann."  
„Hören sie eigentlich selbst, was sie sagen oder ist das nur ein lautes Beepen in ihrem Ohr?"  
„Jane! Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu!", schrie Lisbon und die drei Agents ergriffen waghalsig die Flucht aus dem Raum.  
Außerhalb des Hauses, wo sie endlich die beiden Streithähne nicht mehr hören konnten, fragte Van Pelt: „Wie lange wird das jetzt wohl weiter gehen?"  
„Ich schätze, bis Jane sich von seiner Freundin getrennt hat", sagte Cho trocken.  
„Das wird er aber nicht so schnell tun", warf Rigsby ein. „Hat einer von euch die schon mal gesehen?", fragte die jüngste der drei Agenten.  
„Sie fährt Jane manchmal zur Arbeit, aber ich hab sie noch nicht aus der Nähe gesehen", erklärte Rigsby und die drei drehten sich um, als eine wütende Lisbon den Tatort verließ.  
„Sind sie schon fertig damit, die Beweismaterialien einzutüten und zu beschriften?", keifte sie sauer und verschwand in ihrem Auto, um bereits zum CBI zurückzufahren. Die drei Agenten zuckten mit den Schultern und gingen wieder hinein, wo Jane gerade die Leiche beschnüffelte.  
„Hm, das ist eigenartig", murmelte er.  
„Was?", fragte Van Pelt interessiert. Jane sagte nichts, sondern verschwand, um eine halbe Minute später wieder aufzutauchen.  
„Das war nicht Red John", bestimmte er und ging wieder hinaus.  
„Was?", fragte Rigsby, schaute die anderen an und sie folgten dem Berater.  
„Warum war das nicht Red John?", fragte die rothaarige Agentin.  
„Sie roch nach einem Damenparfüm. Im Bad steht aber ein anderes. Deswegen hat sie eine Frau umgebracht und Red John ist eindeutig ein Mann."  
„Und wer war's dann?", fragte Cho und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Red Jane", erwiderte Jane lächelnd und verschwand in seinem französischen Auto, um ebenfalls davon zu fahren.  
„Red Jane", wiederholte Cho mit einem Aha-Unterton und sie schauten dem Auto hinterher.  
„Noch eine verrückte Serienkillerin. Na toll", murmelte Van Pelt und sie gingen zurück zum Tatort ins Haus.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4  
Jane kam zurück nach Hause und war überrascht, seine Freundin dort zu sehen. „Hey, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er überrascht.  
„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen. Schon von der Arbeit zurück?" Sie lag auf der Couch und schaute ihn lächelnd an. Sie erinnerte ihn so sehr an sich selbst, auf der Couch liegend und nichts tuend.  
„Musst du nicht arbeiten?", fragte er und legte sich über sie auf die Couch.  
„Ich habe heute Nachtschicht, das weißt du doch."  
„Aha, deswegen hast du darauf spekuliert, dass ich früher nach Hause komme."  
„Genau", lächelte sie ihn belustigt an und küsste ihn langsam, erotisch, intensiver, romantisch. „Ich muss in einer Stunde wieder fahren", sagte sie und strich über seine zugeknöpfte Weste.  
„Dann müssten wir uns ja beeilen", erwiderte er und nahm ihre Hand in seine.  
„Dich bedrückt etwas", merkte sie an.  
Er schüttelte bloß den Kopf.  
„Jane, rede mit mir, bitte!", sagte sie eindringlich, schubste ihn von sich runter und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin. „Jane, rede mit mir!"  
„Ich hab mal wieder Streit mit Lisbon."  
Sie schaute ihn schräg an, küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Wegen mir?"  
Er nickte erneut.  
„Aber du bist mir mehr wert, als jeder Streit mit Lisbon sein könnte", erwiderte er und wollte sie wieder auf die Couch zurückdrücken.  
Sie schob ihn aber wieder von sich. „Die ganze Wahrheit, Jane. Ich kenne dich einfach zu gut."  
Er lächelte erneut, er wusste, dass er sie nicht hätte austricksen können. „Wir haben einen neuen Mordfall…es scheint, als wäre eine Serienkillerin am Werk."  
„Eine Killerin?"  
„Ja, sie geht nach dem gleichen Muster vor wie Red John."  
„Oh", machte sie mitfühlend und streichelte erneut seine Wange. „Woher wisst ihr, dass es eine Frau ist und auch nicht Red John?"  
„Gestern waren zwei Tote auf einmal, Red John kann nicht an zwei Orten zur selben Zeit sein. Und die ermordete Frau heute hatte einen Parfümduft an sich, welches nicht im Bad stand."  
„Hast du wieder an der Leiche geschnüffelt?"  
„Das hat uns aber in dem Fall ziemlich weiter gebracht!"  
„Jane, kannst du dich nicht mit Lisbon vertragen?  
„Ich zitiere sie: Nur über deine Leiche."  
„Ich könnte sie umbringen, das würde es auch einfacher machen."  
Er lachte kurz. „Tu das", er küsste sie erneut und sah nicht den Blick in ihren Augen, der Mordlust und Wahnsinn ausdrückte.  
Jane zog ihr das Shirt über den Kopf und knöpfte ihre enge Jeans auf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie knutschend auf der Couch lagen und sich die Zunge gegenseitig in den Hals steckten. „Wie habe ich es bloß so lange ohne dich ausgehalten?", fragte Jane stöhnend und fuhr fort, ihren Hals abzuküssen.  
„Das frage ich mich auch", keuchte sie und riss ihren Mund weit auf, als er in sie eindrang. Sie lachte und küsste Jane erneut und presste sein Gesicht auf ihres. Er fing an, sich im Rhythmus zu bewegen, auf und ab, und sie erwiderte diesen Rhythmus mit ihrem eigenen, entgegengesetzten. Sie wurden schneller und schneller, bis sich ihre Beinmuskeln verkrampften und sie kaum noch atmete.  
Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Armlehne des Sofas und schaute in Janes lachendes Gesicht. Sie verharrten eine Minute in dieser Position, keiner wollte sich bewegen, bis er langsam sich hinsetzte und aufstand. Sie blieb liegen, ihre Augen geschlossen und ließ den Moment in sich wirken. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, knöpfte Jane bereits seine Weste zu.  
„Du musst zur Arbeit", antwortete er auf ihren Blick. Sie seufzte und machte sich auch daran, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen.  
„Wir sehen uns morgen", flüsterte sie schließlich in sein Ohr und er begleitete sie bis zur Haustür.  
„Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon", sagte er und küsste sie schnell, aber intensiv. Er sah ihr nach und schloss die Tür wieder. „Wow", murmelte er und ging in die Küche, um sich Abendessen zu bereiten.

Seine Freundin kam um drei Uhr morgens von der Nachtschicht nach Hause, ihr zuhause, eine kleine Wohnung außerhalb von Sacramento. Sie öffnete die Tür und ging in das Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Nachttischschränkchen stand ein Bild von ihr und Jane in Las Vegas, wo sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Er hatte sich eigentlich geschworen, nie wieder nach Vegas zu reisen, seit seiner Begegnung mit Lorelei dort, aber es hatte ihn doch dort wieder hingezogen.  
Und siehe da, findet er direkt die nächste hübsche Bekanntschaft. Sie lächelte, als sie das Foto in die Hand nahm. Sie stellte es wieder hin und drehte sich um. Sie strich ihre Bluse glatt und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.  
Sie war schlank, eigentlich sogar magersüchtig, aber muskulös, groß für eine Frau, hatte glatte, etwas gewellte und längere dunkel-, blutrote Haare mit vereinzelten schwarzen Strähnchen. Es ist zu früh um schlafen zu gehen, dachte sie sich und lächelte ihr Spiegelbild an. Sie entschied sich, noch einmal raus zu gehen und zog ihre Lederkluft an, schwarze Hose, schwarze Jacke, Stiefel. Mit dem Motorrad fuhr sie in die Stadt und hatte Glück, dass einige Bars noch geöffnet waren und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da war sie schon mit Begleitung auf dem Weg zu einer fremden Wohnung.  
Kaum hatte sie die Haustüre hinter sich geschlossen, fiel die fremde Frau, die sie noch nicht einmal mit Namen kannte, bereits um den Hals und sie begannen sich heftig zu küssen. Eng umschlungen führte sie sie ins Wohnzimmer und begrub sie unter sich auf der Couch. Sie musste vorsichtig sein, selbst mit dem Beruf der forensischen Naturwissenschaftlerin für das CBI Büro konnte sie sich nicht DNS-Spuren oder Fingerabdrücke erlauben.  
Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über die kleinen Brüste der unwissenden Frau und begann, ihr das T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Sie öffnete schnell ihren BH und sie streifte ihre Hosen herunter. „Los, zieh dich auch aus", stöhnte sie vor Freude und warf ihre Unterhose weg. Doch die andere lächelte nur und zog plötzlich ein Messer aus ihrer Hosentasche. Sie ließ es aufspringen und schubste ihr erstauntes Gegenüber auf den Boden.  
„Was willst du?", fragte sie erstaunt und krabbelte ängstlich rückwärts.  
„Nur meinen Spaß!" Sie drückte die Blondine wieder zu Boden und vollzog den ersten Schnitt. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf und griff sich an den blutenden Arm. „Was soll das?", rief sie verzweifelt, als die Mörderin unbeirrt fortfuhr und einen Schnitt nach dem anderen verübte. Sie lachte und sah, wie das Blut nur so auf sie spritzte und sich auf dem Boden verteilte.  
Das Opfer winselte um Gnade, sie mochte es, wenn sie das taten, und es ermutigte sie nur, weiterzumachen und nicht aufzuhören.  
„Wer bist du?", rief die junge, blonde Frau unter höllischsten Schmerzen und starrte auf das grinsende Gesicht ihrer Killerin.  
„Ich bin Red Jane!", schrie sie und stieß das Messer mit voller Wucht in das weiche, softe Fleisch und bohrte es ganz tief in ihr Herz. Das Blut quoll aus der Wunde und fließ am Körper herunter, es bildete sich eine große, hässliche Blutlache und ihr auf dem Fußboden. Die Mörderin behielt das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht als sie sich ansah, wie das letzte Fünkchen Leben aus den Augen ihres Opfers erlosch und ihre Muskel schlapp wurden.  
Sie regte sich nicht mehr und dann stand Jane auf, nahm das T-Shirt der jungen Frau und wischte damit ihr Messer sauber, um es wieder in ihre Jeans zu stecken. Diese war bereits unterhalb der Knie mit Blut getränkt, da sie auf der blutenden Frau gehockt hatte und ihre Bluse hatte leichte rote Spritzer abbekommen.  
Sie wischte sich die Flüssigkeit aus dem Gesicht und lachte die Leiche auf dem Boden aus. Aus den Wunden lief langsam weniger Blut, ein toter Organismus blutete nicht, das merkte man, wenn man an einem toten Körper Schnitte verübte, zum Beispiel bei post mortem Vergewaltigungen oder Autopsien.  
Unbeirrt und ohne jeglichen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht zog sie sich einen Plastikeinmalhandschuh an, die sie immer mit sich führte und patschte mit ihrer rechten Hand tief in die Wunde der toten Frau. Dabei schaute sie sich im Zimmer um, um den Smiley optimal im Blickfeld eines hereinkommenden Beobachters zu platzieren.  
Sie krümmte ihre Finger um genug Blut in ihrer Handfläche zu sammeln und schritt hinüber zu der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sie kletschte ihre Hand gegen den Putz und zog einen großen, nicht vollendeten Kreis im Uhrzeigersinn. Dann ging sie wieder zur Leiche zurück und fügte nacheinander zwei linienförmige Augen und einen grinsenden Mund hinzu. Sie schaute sich an, wie die dicke Blutschicht langsam verlief und teilweise von der Wand herunter tropfte.  
Sie betrachtete ihr gelungenes Werk, zog ihren Handschuh aus und packte ihn weg. Jetzt konnte sie zufrieden mit sich selbst nach Hause fahren, ihre blutverschmierten Klamotten waschen, sich duschen und um halb sechs morgens endlich schlafen gehen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5  
Jane tauchte so gegen neun Uhr wieder beim CBI auf, natürlich nur, um Lisbon mal wieder zu ärgern. Er spürte den wütenden Blick in seinem Rücken, als er an ihrem Büro vorbei lief und hörte sie mit irgendwem telefonieren.  
„Morgen", grüßte er das Team und pflanzte sich, wie immer, auf seine Couch.  
„Tun sie eigentlich auch mal was anderes als Schlafen?", fragte Grace und schaute von ihrem Rechner auf.  
„Ja, Kriminalfälle lösen", antwortete Jane gelassen und kuschelte sich in das Leder. Er hatte gerade die Augen geschlossen, als Lisbon's bellende Stimme den Raum durchquerte.  
„Aufstehen, Faultier!", rief sie genervt und als nächste merkte der Berater, wie jemand unsanft mit dem Fuß gegen die Couch stieß.  
„Sachte!", beschwerte er sich murmelnd und setzte sich in aller Seelenruhe auf.  
„Nächstes Opfer?", fragte er ein wenig verschlafen, er hätte sich doch gerade fast entspannen können und stand auf.  
„Weiße, blonde Frau, Mitte zwanzig. Red John…oder sein Trittbrettfahrer", erklärte sie und die Agents nahmen ihr Zeug zusammen.  
„Trittbrettfahrerin", korrigierte Jane sie und stand auf. Er pflückte seine Jacke von der Couch und folgte ihr zum Aufzug.  
„Von mir aus. Es ist immer noch eine Theorie", meckerte sie.  
„Ich habe Beweise."  
„Indizien und bloße Vermutungen sind keine Beweise!"  
Doch der Beweis sollte sehr bald kommen, das hoffte Jane jedenfalls, als er kombinierte, dass alle der bisherigen vermutlichen Red Jane Opfer eine Neigung gegenüber Frauen hatten.  
„Ja und?", fragte Lisbon, zugegebenermaßen ein wenig enttäuscht, dass Jane sich niemals irrte.  
„Das heißt, sie tötet gerne Frauen, wie Red John. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie deswegen nicht auf Männer steht", antwortete Jane.  
„Sie ist bi", warf Rigsby ein und der CBI-Berater nickte.  
„Und das wissen sie woher?", fragte der Boss gelangweilt und verschränkte die Arme auf ihrer Brust.  
„Sie tötet Frauen nur, weil Red John das tut. Sie fühlt aber auch zu ihnen hingezogen, deswegen die Vergewaltigung. Aber sie empfindet auch ein Interesse oder eine Begeisterung für Red John, ansonsten würde sie sein Werk nicht nachahmen."  
„Eher eine Besessenheit."  
„Wie Red John weiß sie sich aber zu beherrschen. Ihre Morde sind mit vollkommener Perfektion ausgeführt", antwortete der Forensiker, der gerade Beweismaterialien eintütete und verstummte, nachdem er sich die wütenden Blicke der Agenten eingefangen hatte.  
„Er hat aber Recht", bemerkte Cho, als der Forensiker Brett Patridge endlich den Raum verließ.  
„Okay, schön, nehmen wir an, es wäre so, was hat Red Jane dann mit Red John zu tun?", fragte Lisbon noch immer in ihrem beschwerenden Tonfall.  
„Wir müssen nicht davon ausgehen, dass Red John und Jane zusammenarbeiten oder dass sie sich kennen", schlussfolgerte Rigsby.  
„Sie ist einfach nur besessen von ihm und er hat vermutlich mittlerweile auch von ihr gehört", fügte Jane hinzu. „Aber solange wir keine forensischen Beweismaterialien bekommen, können wir nichts weiter tun", sagte er missmutig. Er wollte nicht, dass die Jagd von Red Jane zum selben Mysterium wurde wie mit Red John.  
Mit derselben schlechten Laune und einem weiteren Zoff mit Lisbon fuhr er am Abend nach Hause. Aufgeheitert wurde er jedoch von der Tatsache, dass seine Freundin bereits mit einem fertigen Essen auf ihn wartete.  
„Wow, das Timing ist ja perfekt", rief er, als er Jacke und Schuhe auszog und ins Wohnzimmer kam, wo sie gerade zwei Teller mit Reise und Gemüsepfanne servierte. Er küsste sie kurz und sie setzten sich hin.  
„Und wie war dein Tag?", fragte sie, als sie ihm Wasser einschüttete.  
„Erzähl mir doch mal von deinem", forderte er sie auf und wollte nicht erneut beichten, dass er sich wieder mit Lisbon in die Haare gekriegt hatte. Das gehörte mittlerweile zur Tagesordnung und wurde ein wenig langweilig.  
„Ich habe die forensischen Beweismaterialien von deinem Fall zugeschickt bekommen", antwortete sie.  
„Und?"  
„Keine Fingerabdrücke, keine Spuren, keine DNA, keine Haare, einfach nichts. Ihr nennt sie „Red Jane", oder?"  
Er nickte. „Sie geht nach dem selben Verhaltensmuster vor wie Red John, aber ich bezweifel, dass sie sich kennen. Sie sucht nach Aufmerksamkeit, zum einen von der Polizei und zum anderen von Red John. Sie möchte ihn kennenlernen."  
„Warum möchte jemand einen so durchgeknallten Killer kennenlernen?", fragte sie gespielt erstaunt.  
„Sie ist besessen von ihm, verliebt in ihn."  
„Du bist auch von ihm besessen", murmelte sie und lächelte. Er drehte ein wenig geistesabwesend an seinem Ring.  
„Nicht in dieser Art", verteidigte er sich, wusste aber, dass sie in gewisse Weise Recht hatte.  
Sie schwieg eine Weile. „Jane, wenn das so weiter geht, jagst du bald immer mehr Gespenstern hinterher", warnte sie ihn irgendwann.  
„Ich hoffe ja, dass Red John seine Nachahmungstäterin vorher findet und tötet."  
Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn böse an. „Dann musst du es nicht tun, nicht wahr? Was hat Red Jane dir getan? Damit Red John sie töten kann, muss er aus seinem Versteck raus und du kannst ihn einfacher finden."  
„Sie tötet wahllos Leute und tarnt es als Red John Mörder. Bald wissen wir nicht mehr, welchem Toten wir welchem Mörder zuschreiben sollen!", antwortete Jane und lächelte. Er wusste, dass sie nicht gegen ihn wahr, sondern nur seine Haltung erproben wollte. „Ich hoffe, dass einer der beiden bald Lisbon als Opfer nimmt", murmelte er und beendete sein Essen.  
„Jane…kannst du nicht versuchen, dich mit ihr zu vertragen?"  
Er schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Nein. Hör zu, ihr gefällt es einfach nicht, dass ich glücklich mit dir bin."  
„Sie ist in dich verliebt, Jane!"  
„Zwischen uns ist es aus!"  
„Weil du mit ihr Schluss gemacht hast!"  
„Wegen Red John!"  
„Warum bist du danach nicht zu ihr zurückgekehrt?"  
„Weil ich dich gefunden habe. Versteh doch, ich liebe dich mehr als jeden anderen auf der Welt", sagte Jane ehrlich und bemerkte soeben, dass sie beide standen. Er gingen einen Schritt nach vorne und küsste sie vorsichtig auf den Mund.  
Sie erwiderte den Kuss und es folgte ein undendlich langer. Schließlich umschlang sie mit ihren Armen seinen Hals und zog ihn langsam in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Dort legte sie sich auf die Couch und zog ihn auf sich hinauf. Mit angewinkelten Beinen halb-sitzend und halb-kniend über ihr fing er an, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.  
Warum musste sie auch immer Blusen tragen? Da war es klar, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte, sie aufzuknöpfen. Er streifte den Stoff von ihren Armen und strich über ihren Hals tiefer und tiefer und seine Hände glitten unter ihren weißen BH und streichelten die wohlgeformten, durchtrainierten Brüste.  
Er lächelte sie an, fuhr fort, sie zu küssen. Sie schob ihre Zunge tief in seinen Mund, er wollte nicht dass sie aufhörte und seine Hände glitten um ihren Körper, um die Öffnung des BHs zu finden. Nach endlosem Suchen hatte er es endlich geschafft und entfernte ihn von ihrem Körper.  
„Das müssen wir noch mal üben", flüsterte sie und begann nun auch, seine dunkle Weste und sein hellblaues Hemd aufzuknöpfen und auf den Boden zu schmeißen. Mit seinem nackten Oberkörper legte er sich auf den ihren und sie formte ein Hohlkreuz, presste ihre Brüste ganz stark an seine muskulöse Brust.  
Er atmete nur noch ganz flach, tief erregt und spürte sie seine Hose ihm bemerkbar machte, dass er sie aufmachen sollte. Als könnte sie Gedanken lesen, öffnete seine Freundin sie und streifte ihm sie vom Leib. Er lächelte, als er seine Unterhose ebenfalls auszog und ihr half, sich aus ihrer engen Jeans zu zwängen.  
Schließlich berührte sein ganzer Körper ihre weiche, warme, helle Haut. Er strich sanft über ihre Nippel, die sich verhärteten und über ihren Bauch, wo man ihre Knochen erkennen konnte. Er rutschte ein wenig höher und küsste ihren Mund, ihre Nase, ihre Augen und ihre Stirn. Er fühlte, wie ihre Hände über seinen Rücken glitten, ihn sanft massierten und bewegte sein eigenes Becken in langsamen Rhythmus nach oben und unten.  
Sie fing an, wie meistens, sich entgegengesetzt zu bewegen und es kam ihm vor, als würden sie jetzt viel schneller sich ohne Absprache zurechtfinden, der Rhythmus wurde schneller und heftiger, genauso wie das Ein- und Ausatmen Janes. Er schloss die Augen und hielt den Mund weit offen und spürte, wie ein Gefühl der Besänftigung, aber auch der Wunsch zur weiteren Anstrengung ihn überkam und plötzlich konnte er an Red John denken, ohne sich vor ihm zu fürchten, es war ihm alles egal.  
Er presste seine Hüfte so stark es ging auf die ihre und riss seinen Kopf hoch, schaute an die Decke, obwohl er noch die Augen geschlossen hatte und stellte sich vor, sie wären gemeinsam auf einer kleinen Insel voller Sonne, Strand und einer kühlen Briese und niemand könnte sie jetzt erreichen oder hierbei stören.  
Schließlich öffnete er wieder die Augen, beugte sich zu ihr herunter, sie lächelte ihn an und hob ihren Kopf um ihn zu küssen. Er quetschte sich neben sie auf die enge Couch, sie rutschte ein wenig herüber, um ihm mehr Platz zu geben.  
„Wow, das war…", fing er an und suchte nach Wörtern, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, küsste sie ihn erneut.  
„Unbeschreiblich", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und küsste es. Er drehte sich zu ihr, „genau", antwortete er leise und rieb seine Nase gegen ihre. Sie musste lachen, er liebte es an ihr, ihr Lachen, so schön, so leise, er mochte es, sie lächeln zu sehen, ihre perfekten, roten Lippen, ihre weißen Zähne, ihre Wangenknochen, die ihm anzeigten, dass sie eigentlich viel zu dünn war, die Haut auf ihren Wangen so straff gespannt, aber doch so hübsch, er strich durch ihr rotes Haar mit den schwarzen Strähnchen.  
„Was ist eigentlich deine Naturhaarfarbe?", fragte er.  
„Schwarz", antwortete sie mit leichtem Zögern. Jetzt waren ihre Haare blutrot gefärbt, verschiedene Rottöne, schwarze Strähnen, es sah perfekt aus. Er küsste sie erneut, so eingekuschelt blieben sie für den Rest des Abends und waren froh, diesmal nicht durch Lisbon oder irgendeinem neuen Fall gestört zu werden.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6  
Es war ein elend-langer Tag durch den Jane sich durch quälen musste und versuchte die Gedanken an seine Freundin auf später zu verschieben.  
„Irgendwelche Fortschritte im Fall?", fragte Lisbon miesepetrig.  
Die Agenten schüttelten ihre Köpfe.  
„Jane, was ist mit dir?"  
„Nein", stöhnte er und trat dem allgemeinen Kopfschütteln bei.  
„Vielleicht würdest du ja größere Fortschritte erzielen, wenn du nicht immer nur auf der Couch schlafen würdest!", fauchte sie angriffsfreudig.  
„Soll ich etwa andere Dinge auf der Couch machen?", fragte er provozierend und lächelte.  
„Jane, stehen sie auf!", schrie sie urplötzlich und erschrocken von ihrem heftigen Tonfall setzte er sich gerade hin.  
Er hasste es, wenn sie wieder anfing, ihn zu siezen, das machte sie immer extra, wenn sie ultra-böse auf ihn war.  
„Tun sie was Vernünftiges!"  
„Was denn?"  
„Keine Ahnung, befragen sie Zeugen, schnüffeln sie an Leichen rum oder setzen sie ihre Psychic-Fähigkeiten ein!"  
Jane musste anscheinend wohl zu viel gelächelt haben, denn die kleine Lisbon trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran.  
„Was?", fragte er und wusste, dass er kurz davor war, suspendiert zu werden. Doch diesen Gefallen wollte Lisbon ihm nicht tun, denn dann verbrachte er noch mehr Stunden mit seiner heißen Tussi.  
Aber was der Boss stattdessen tat, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, als er plötzlich einen starken Schmerz an seiner Nase fühlte und rücklings wieder auf die Couch stolperte. Erst dann realisierte er, dass sie ihn mit der geballten Faust direkt ins Gesicht getroffen hatte.  
Tränen sprießen ihm in die Augen und er fühlte eine klebrige Flüssigkeit aus seiner Nase tropfen. Verschwommen nahm er wahr, wie Lisbon überrascht über ihre eigene Reaktion ein paar Schritte zurückstolperte und so schnell es ging, in ihrem Büro verschwand.  
„Lassen sie mich mal schauen, Jane", sagte Van Pelt fürsorglich und kam näher. Behutsam tastete sie an seiner Nase herum, während Cho ihm ein Taschentuch reichte.  
„Danke, m…ahh", rief Jane, als Van Pelt wohl einen sehr schmerzenden Teil seiner Nase erwischt hatte.  
„Nicht gut", murmelte sie.  
„Sie sollten sich das beim Arzt untersuchen lassen", meinte Cho.  
„Ich fahr sie hin", entschied Rigsby und schnappte seine Jacke. Zusammen mit Jane, der das sich bereits vollkommen dunkelrot gefärbte Taschentuch vor die Nase presste, ging er den Korridor entlang und zum Aufzug.  
Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und beide blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, als Agent Hightower ihnen gegenüber stand.  
„Was ist denn mit ihnen passiert, Jane?", fragte sie erstaunt, als sie das herunterlaufende Blut an seinen Händen betrachtete.  
„Lisbon", presste er hervor.  
„Was machen sie hier?", fragte Rigsby und half Jane in den Aufzug.  
Sie stieg aus und antwortete: „Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Wainwright ein Informant von Red John war (ich habe keine Ahnung, aber so steht es auf der englischen Wikipedia Seite. Also meines Wissens nach kam das nicht im Staffelfinale vor, aber ich warte einfach mal die deutsche Synchronisation ab). Deswegen brauchen sie jemanden, der übergangsweise das CBI leitet, bis sie einen neuen Direktor gefunden haben."  
Rigsby und Jane starrten sie erschrocken an, als die Türen auch schon wieder zuglitten. Hightower erneut als Chefin?  
Naja, schlecht war sie nicht gewesen und Jane hoffte, dass sie wenigstens in Sachen Lisbon und ihm härter durchgreifen und dass diese Attacke Konsequenzen mit sich tragen würde. Rigsby gab Jane ein neues Taschentuch, denn seine Nase blutete wie ein roter Wasserfall und endlich schleppte er ihn in sein Auto und fuhr in Richtung Krankenhaus.  
Der Arzt schaute sich Janes Gesicht genau an und vollzog den gleichen Test wie Van Pelt vorhin schon getan hatte und an derselben Stelle schrie Jane laut auf.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber das muss ich röntgen", sagte der Doktor und führte Jane in einen anderen Raum.  
„Könnte es gebrochen sein?", fragte Rigsby.  
„Eventuell", gab der Doc zu und hängte dem Berater eine strahlensichere Bleiweste um.  
„Bitte dorthin schauen", erklärte er und ging außerhalb des Raumes.

„Sie ist gebrochen?", fragte sie ungläubig und Rigsby nickte.  
Sie standen im Flur des Krankenhauses und Janes Freundin war so eben angekommen. Sie hatte gerade Ende ihrer Schicht gehabt und war sofort hier hin gefahren. Es war das erste Mal, dass Rigsby sie aus näherer Entfernung betrachtete und musste zugeben, dass er wirklich verstand, was Jane an ihr fand.  
Sie war hübsch, jung, Mitte zwanzig und hatte ein strahlendes Lächeln. In dem Moment kam Jane gerade aus dem Behandlungszimmer, seine Nase unverkennbar in weiße Wattepolster und zwei Schienen gepackt.  
„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte sie und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
„Hey mein Süße", erwiderte er lächelnd und streichelte sachte ihren Rücken.  
Rigsby lächelte, als er sie so zusammen waren. Sie schien wirklich gut zu ihm zu passen und sich auch um ihn zu sorgen. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie ihn irgendwie von Lisbon verdrängt hatte, so nett wie sie wirkte.  
Armer Jane, hin- und hergerissen von zwei so wundervollen Frauen, dachte er sich nur und gemeinsam verließen sie das Krankenhaus. Es war früher Abend, als Rigsby und Jane wieder im CBI ankamen und merkten schon an den Gesichtsausdrücke von Cho und Van Pelt, dass sich irgendetwas verändert hatte.  
„Was gibt's Neues?", fragte Rigsby, als gerade Hightower hinter ihnen im Büro auftauchte.  
„Gebrochen?", fragte sie und Jane nickte. „Ich möchte, dass sie nach Hause gehen und vor Donnerstag hier nicht wieder auftauchen. Kurieren sie sich aus und versuchen sie, Prügeleien zu vermeiden. Special Agent Lisbon ist bis nächste Woche Dienstag vom Dienst suspendiert und wird sich im Weiteren noch einer Konsequenz ihrer Handlungen unterziehen", erklärte die Chefin.  
Jane war perplex, so eine heftige Strafe hatte er nicht für sie gewollt.  
„Ich dulde ein solches Verhalten hier nicht und wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich einen von ihnen versetzen müssen", fügte sie strikt hinzu und verschwand wieder aus der Etage.  
Jane zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum und ließ die verdatterten Agents zurück. Er betrat den Flur und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Hightower die Treppe herunterkam.  
„Jane, können sie sich bitte zusammenreißen?"  
„Sie hat mich doch geschlagen!"  
„Als ich ihr Boss gewesen war damals, haben sie und Agent Lisbon sich doch bestens vertragen. Was ist passiert?"  
„Das hat sie ihnen bestimmt schon haargenau erzählt."  
„Ich möchte aber gerne ihre Version der Geschichte hören", erklärte sie und sie beide stiegen zusammen die Treppe hoch.  
Zu seinem Erstaunen blieben sie jedoch nicht vor ihrem Büro stehen, sondern gingen den Dachboden hinauf. Sie setzten sich gemeinsam hin und Jane starrte für eine Weile aus dem Fenster.  
„Agent Lisbon und ich, wir hatten ein kurzes Verhältnis. Red John hat jedoch…etwas geplant gehabt und uns auseinander getrieben."  
„Jane?"  
„Ich hatte Lisbon damals aus Angst verlassen, er könnte ihr etwas antun. Er hätte beinahe Agent Van Pelt getötet und ich wusste, dass er als nächstes Teresa aufsuchen würde."  
„Weil er jeden ausschaltet, der ihnen nahesteht."  
Jane nickte. „Red John ist wieder in den Untergrund verschwunden und ich habe eine andere Frau gefunden. Seitdem ist Lisbon eingeschnappt und führt sich auf wie ein kleines Kind, obwohl ich ihr doch zu verstehen gegeben habe, dass ich nichts mehr von ihr will."  
„Warum haben sie keine Angst, dass Red John ihre neue Freundin tötet?"  
„Ich habe Angst um sie. Und sie weiß es. Und ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde, aber ich habe, abgesehen von den neuesten Morden, nichts mehr von Red John gehört."  
Hightower nickte. „Was können sie mir über Red Jane erzählen?"  
„Nicht viel. Sie ist besessen oder verliebt in Red John und versucht deshalb, seine Morde nachzuahmen. Dabei perfektioniert sie von Mord zu Mord ihre Fähigkeiten, aber ich glaube nicht, dass der erste Nachahmungsmord ihr erster Mord überhaupt war."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Dafür ging sie viel zu systematisch vor. Selbst wenn sie alles vorher über Red John gelesen hätte, was ich vermute, hätte sie nicht auf Anhieb so gut töten können. Sie hat vorher geübt und vielleicht ist das unsere Möglichkeit, etwas über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen."  
„Was wird Red John unternehmen?"  
„Ich vermute, dass er wie immer versucht, seinen Copycat auszuschalten. Ich hoffe, dass tut er bald, bevor noch mehr Menschen dieser Trittbrettfahrerin zum Opfer fallen."  
„Sie sind sich also sicher, dass es sich dabei um eine Frau handelt?"  
„Absolut."  
„Gut", sagte Hightower und stand wieder auf. „Sie sollten sich jetzt zu Hause wirklich etwas ausruhen", empfahl sie ihm und er stand auch auf.  
„Es ist gut, dass sie wieder hier sind", sagte er und sie drückten sich ganz kurz, bevor er endlich die Treppe hinunterstieg und zum Aufzug ging.  
„Hoffen wir auch mal, dass ich noch eine Weile hier bleiben werde", flüsterte Hightower und lächelte. Sie zückte ihr Handy heraus und wählte eine Nummer, die unter dem Namen Tagliaferro abgespeichert war.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7  
„Was hast du herausgefunden?"  
„Noch nichts konkretes. Jane vermutet, dass Red Jane von dir besessen ist und versucht, Kontakt zu dir aufzunehmen."  
„Dann sollte ich diesen vielleicht erwidern. Was wirst du zu Lisbon unternehmen?"  
„Ich könnte sie versetzen lassen", schlug Hightower ihrem Auftragsgeber vor.  
„Nein, ich möchte, dass die beiden zusammen bleiben. Sie ist immer noch eine offene Wunde für Jane. Sie ist vom Dienst suspendiert?"  
„Bis Dienstag."  
„Gut. Ich habe gehört, du planst eine neue Überraschungsparty für den lieben Patrick?"  
„Aha, das hast du also gehört. Von wem hast du diese vertrauliche Information den aufgeschnappt?"  
„Es gibt Gerüchte im engen Kreis."  
„Aha. Ich muss wissen, wer spricht, das verstehst du doch, damit derjenige vielleicht nicht mit den falschen Leuten spricht."  
„Wie schon gesagt, ich habe nur Gerüchte aufgeschnappt."  
„Dann will ich dir für dieses Mal wohl glauben. Ja, ich habe vor, Jane seine kleine Freundin auf dem Präsentierteller zu servieren."  
„Das wird ihn zu Lisbon zurückbringen."  
„Ich weiß. Aber Lisbons Kopf ist er mir noch schuldig, seit das mit Lorelei anders als geplant verlaufen ist."  
„Du wusstest doch, dass er dir nicht seine Freundin opfern würde?"  
„Aber es war genauso wenig geplant gewesen, dass Lorelei stirbt. Sie war eine so untergebene Dienerin, perfekt zum Ausnutzen für meine Pläne."  
„Du hättest sie aus dem Gefängnis holen können."  
„Diese Mühe war die kleine Schlampe nicht wert."  
Hightower musste lächeln. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm viel wertvoller war, sie stand auch in einer höheren Position als Lorelei und war nicht nur Red John's kleine Schlampe.  
„Halt mich auf dem Laufenden", fügte Red John hinzu und beendete das Gespräch.

Da Jane immer noch ziemlich Schmerzen hatte und daher ziemlich unter Drogen stand, blieb seine Freundin über Nacht bei ihm, um ihn davon abzulenken. Er saß auf der Couch und konzentrierte sich auf die Late Night Fernsehsendung, als seine Freundin mit zwei Gläsern Cola aus der Küche kam. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und kuschelte sich an Jane. Bereits automatisch schlang er seinen rechten Arm um sie und küsste sie auf den Kopf.  
„Ah", machte er und fasste sich an die Nase, mit der er gerade aus Versehen ihren Kopf gestreift hatte.  
„Es tut noch sehr weh, oder?"  
Er nickte und lehnte seinen Kopf an den ihren.  
„Was meinst du, macht Lisbon gerade?", murmelte sie leise und dachte daran, wie sie bestimmt alleine zu Hause hockte und über Jane nachdachte. Ein wenig konnte sie ihr ja theoretisch schon leidtun (nein, nicht off-character, dieser Gedanke hat einen Hintergrund^^ nebenbei, ich hab mich bereits entschieden, wer in dieser Story Red John ist, meist passiert das bei mir intuitiv oder sehr schnell…okay, ich hoffe ja, dass Bret Stiles der wahre Red John ist [wie in meiner Story Red Trust^^]).  
„Vermutlich zu Hause alleine sitzen und heulen", meinte er abwertend und schloss sie näher an sich. Er hatte wirklich jede Verbindung zu Lisbon verloren, er fragte sie, wie er sie jemals hatte lieben können und sie fragte sich, ob sie der Auslöser für seinen Hass ihr gegenüber war.  
Nichtsdestotrotz kuschelte sie sich an seine Brust und flüsterte ihm ein paar Worte ins Ohr, woraufhin sie weniger als eine Minute später nackt übereinander lagen und ihr typisches Rein-Raus-Spiel trieben (Anspielung auf „A Clockwork Orange", in welchem Malcom McDowell den Hauptcharakter spielte, der Schauspieler, der in The Mentalist Bret Stiles verkörpert).

Jane war noch nicht da, als sie von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Aber sie wusste direkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Haustür nicht verschlossen war. Sie trat ein und stellte ihren Rucksack in den Flur.  
Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und war erstaunt, ihren Arbeitskollegen Brett Patridge dort sitzen zu sehen, er war ebenfalls Forensiker, wurde aber oft zu CBI Fällen an den Tatort bestellt, um vor Ort zu ermitteln.  
„Brett!", rief sie überrascht und er lächelte sie an. „Was tust du hier?", fragte sie und kam näher und ihr überraschtes Gesicht wechselte zu einem Gesichtsausdruck, der absolut gar nichts mehr verriet, als sie das Messer in der Hand von ihm sah.  
„Brett?", fragte sie vorsichtig, doch eigentlich wusste sie schon, was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
Sie erkannte das Messer auf Anhieb, sie besaß das Gleiche. Sie war sich nur noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er hier wegen ihr war oder wegen Jane. Doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, sprang er auf. Sie wich nicht zurück, sondern schaute ihn nur an.  
„Du bist Red John", sagte sie trocken und schaute in seine dunklen Augen.  
Er lächelte. „Das hast du ja schnell bemerkt", zischte er und trat näher.  
„Was willst du?", fragte sie, zeigte immer noch keine Angst.  
Er lachte leise. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Jane sich nach dem Tod seiner Frau jemals wieder zu jemandem hingezogen fühlen kann. Ich wusste nicht, ob er wirklich Lorelei geliebt hatte, aber ich war so erstaunt, als du kamst und ihn dermaßen um den Finger gewickelt hast", flüsterte er ihr zu und legte das Messer sachte an ihre Kehle.  
„Aber da er mir noch Lisbons Kopf schuldig ist, wäre ich auch zufrieden mit dem Tod seiner derzeitigen Freundin."  
„Du warst in letzter Zeit etwas unvorsichtig", wechselte sie das Thema. Er schaute sie verwirrt an. „Es gibt einen neuen Nachahmer, hast du schon eine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte?"  
„Das werde ich herausfinden, nach deinem Tod."  
„Und was planst du dann? Dasselbe wie vor zwei Jahren, mit diesen Studenten?"  
Er lachte kurz und fasste mit seiner Hand an ihren Nacken, um sie stärker an das Messer zu pressen. Es lief bereits ein Tropfen Blut ihren Hals herunter, aber das merkte sie kaum.  
„Ich habe gehört, es soll eine Frau sein", antwortete Brett. „Ich töte Frauen am liebsten, aber das solltest du doch bereits wissen, so intensiv wie du dich mit Jane beschäftigst."  
„Auch eine Frau, die genauso tötet wie du selbst, die genauso viel Spaß daran hat, Frauen umzubringen, sie vorher zu missbrauchen, das hast du schon lange nicht mehr getan?"  
„Mein Lust lasse ich mittlerweile an Jane aus. Auf andere Art und Weise als du."  
„Und wenn ich dir sage, dass Red Jane ihre Lust an Jane nicht nur so ausübt wie du, sondern auch wie an ihren Opfern?"  
Verwirrt ließ er das Messer ein wenig sinken. Sie ergriff die Chance und wischte sich das Blut vom Hals.  
„Was meinst du?", fragte er und starrte in ihre pechschwarzen Augen. Sie arbeiteten jetzt schon fast zehn Monate zusammen, seit sie nach Sacramento gezogen war.  
„Nach all den Jahren, in denen du Jane verfolgst Tag und Nacht, bist du ihm nie näher gekommen, als auf der Arbeit. Als Red John bist du in seinen Träumen, als Brett Patridge bist du nur ein entfernter Arbeitskollege", fing sie an zu erklären und aus ihrer Stimme ließ sich anfänglicher Wahnsinn erkennen, kein unkontrollierbarer Größenwahn, aber beherrschtes Genie.  
„Ich bin ihn als Freundin näher gekommen, als Carolina Collins und ich bin ihm in seinen Gedanken näher gekommen, als Red Jane", zischte sie leise.  
Er starrte sie noch für eine Weile an. „Du bist Red Jane?", fragte er zweifeln.  
Sie lächelte nur und keine drei Sekunden später hatte sie das Messer in der Hand und Patridge bereits auf das Sofa gestoßen.  
Langsam schritt sie neben ihn und setzte sich auf den niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch. Er setzte sich wieder auf und wollte die Hand nach dem Messer ausstrecken, doch sie nahm es aus seiner Reichweite und fing an, damit rumzuspielen.  
„Ja, die bin ich", sagte sie mit bestimmendem Ton und schaute von der Waffe auf.  
„Beweis es", forderte er und sie stand auf.  
„Komm mit."  
Er folgte ihr, nicht wissend, ob er ihr glauben sollte oder nicht. Sie ging in den Flur und öffnete den Schrank.  
„Jane ist oft hier, deswegen kann ich es nicht riskieren, dass er irgendetwas findet", erwähnte sie beiläufig und kramte nach irgendetwas, was Patridge aus seiner Entfernung nicht erkennen konnte. Sie stand wieder auf und schob dann den Läufer im Flur beiseite.  
Trotz der Fliesen erkannte er nun die feinen Umrisse einer Luke, vermutlich aus Holz und mit aufgeklebten Fliesen.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte er und sie stand auf. Sie standen sich nun ganz nahe gegenüber.  
„Brett, wir arbeiten seit fast zehn Monaten miteinander und keiner hat jemals den anderen verdächtigt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du ein so komplexes Verbrechergenie sein könntest."  
„Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment", knurrte er und bevor er sich versah, pressten sie beide schon ihre Lippen aneinander und er schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte.  
„Wieso machst du das?", fragte er verwirrt.  
„Ich habe früher oft ohne System gemordet, aber du bringst eine Art Perfektion in die Ordnung. Deine Verbrechen sind so systematisch. Ich brauchte ein Vorbild und du bist…perfekt…", antwortete sie und schaute dem Mann in die Augen, der lange ein Phantom für sie gewesen war und nun erkannte sie endlich, wie real er doch erschien. Sie stiegen gemeinsam die Leiter hinab in den Keller und Patridge begutachtete die Fotowände, wo alles über Red John, Jane, das CBI Team und Jisbon zusammen getragen war. Er schaute sich die gesammelten Zeitungsartikel an, die Messer und Pistolen in den Schränken, die Kutten, die Werkzeuge.  
„Du hast dir viel Mühe gegeben", schlussfolgerte er und bemerkte mehr und mehr wie diese Frau ihm glich. Sie lächelte und er schritt wieder auf sie zu.  
„Warum habe ich dich erst jetzt gefunden?", fragte er und küsste sie erneut. Sie fühlte sich so perfekt an, wie etwas, was er eigentlich sein ganzes Leben über gesucht und jetzt endlich gefunden hatte.  
Er hatte nie eine Person vermisst, er hatte immer nur Jane gebraucht, der sein Leben erfüllt hatte. Doch jetzt fand er endlich sein Gegenstück, sein wahres Gegenstück, welches nicht eine Gegensatz, sondern das Gleiche wie er war. Und zusammen, hatte Jane keine Chance mehr gegen ihn. Er hatte zwar immer genug Einfluss gehabt, doch immer befürchtet, dass Jane irgendwann doch noch einmal dahinter kommen würde.  
Nun, da er eine Absicherung hatte und jemanden, auf den er sich wirklich verlassen konnte, nicht solche Frauen wie Rebecca oder Lorelei, die verliebt waren und deswegen alles für ihn taten, nein, Carolina, war besessen von ihm aber sie mordete nicht wegen ihm, sie war wie er weil sie mordete. Sie war so zärtlich, so nett, nicht so böse wie Lorelei es gewesen war, der alles leid getan hatte.  
Er selbst empfand sich nicht als böse oder widerwertig, wie Lisbon oder Van Pelt es gerne ausdrückten, er wusste, was er tat, aber es gab immer den Tiger und das Lamm und jetzt waren es zwei Tiger, mit einem Wolf im Schafspelz, eher einem Tiger in der Lammwolle, und da er jetzt endlich seine wahre Liebe gefunden hatte, schien Jane auch nicht mehr so wichtig für ihn.  
„Ich werde Jane töten", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, als sie sich umarmten.  
„Warum?"  
„Ich habe dich gefunden. Ich dachte immer, Jane wäre meine einzige Liebe, zu der ich fähig war. Aber ich liebe dich, ich weiß nicht, wie ich so blind—"  
Bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, spürte er wieder ihre Lippen auf den seinen. Er musste lächeln. Sie war wirklich die Vollendung der Perfektion.  
„Hilfst du mir, Jane zu töten?", fragte er und schmolz in ihren Augen.  
Sie nickte, ihre Augen strahlten förmlich und er lehnte wieder seine Stirn an die ihre.  
„Ich liebe dich, Carolina", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen für ihren nächsten Kuss.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8  
Es war Donnerstag, der erste Tag, an dem Hightower Jane und Lisbon wieder in den Ring ließ. Die Beiden sprachen während des gesamten Tages kein Wort miteinander, selbst dann nicht, als sie zu einem neuen Mordfall gerufen wurden.  
„Schon wieder Red Jane?", fragte Lisbon genervt, als sie die Wohnung betraten.  
„Wir sind uns nicht ganz sicher, was das zu bedeuten hat", gab der Streifenpolizist zu und Lisbon schritt nur genervt vorbei.  
Sie blieb abrupt stehen und Jane lief fast auf sie drauf und fluchte: „Mein Fresse, kannst du nicht aufpassen? Du Schlampe."  
Lisbon ignorierte sein leises Geflüster und starrte an die Wand mit dem leuchtend roten Red John/ Jane Smiley.  
„Wir sind vereint", las Cho erstaunt vor.  
„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Lisbon und erstarrte.

„Das war ja ein toller Plan von dir, Patrick! Warten bis Red John Red Jane eliminiert! Und jetzt arbeiten diese beiden Psychopathen zusammen!", keifte Lisbon hässlich, doch der Berater schlürfte in aller Seelenruhe seinen Tee.  
„Du bist doch das CBI, es ist doch deine Aufgabe, die bösen Buben zu fangen, oder?", säuselte er und stellte die Tasse ab.  
Er wusste, dass Lisbon drauf und dran war, ihm erneut eine zu klatschen, aber sie war sich bewusst, dass sie das nicht noch mal riskieren konnte. Sie schnaubte, schüttelte den Kopf und stapfte wütend davon in Richtung ihr Büro.

„Was bedrückt dich?", fragte Carolina scheinheilig und kuschelte sich an Jane. Er schlang seinen Arm um sie und stupste ihre Nase an.  
„Red John und Red Jane arbeiten zusammen", erklärte er.  
„Oh", machte sie und schlang ihre Beine um ihn.  
„Ich…möchte nicht darüber nachdenken", entschied Jane und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.  
„Hör auf zu lesen, Patty", sagte sie und nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand. Sie krabbelte über ihn und fing an, ihn romantisch zu küssen. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und rutschte auf dem Kissen zurecht.  
Sie zog schnell ihr T-Shirt und ihre Boxershorts, die eigentlich seine war, aus und streifte auch seine herunter. Er lächelte, als sie anfing, ihn zu berühren, zuerst seine Brust, dann sein Bauch, sie glitt tiefer und je intensiver die Berührungen wurden, desto heftiger musste er stöhnen.  
Er kniffe seine Augen zu und öffnete sie erst dann wieder, als er ihre Lippen auf seiner Stirn, auf seiner Nase und schließlich seinem Mund spürte.  
Er spürte, wie sein Penis sich von alleine aufrichtete und gegen ihre Beine stieß, sie lächelte, als sie mit den Händen nachhalf, damit er die Richtung fand und küsste ihn daraufhin im Rhythmus, sanft, dann schneller und härter.  
Sie presste ihre Hüfte ganz stark auf seine und beugte sich nach oben, formte ein Hohlkreuz, er spürte ihren dünnen Bauch und sah ihre perfekten Brüste. Er berührte und umfasst sie leicht, fühlte die Verhärtung ihrer Nippel, sie riss den Mund auf und starrte an die Decke.  
Sie stöhnte und lachte und küsste ihn dann erneut, ein ewiges Spiel, welches nie enden wollte und nie zu langweilig wurde.  
Sie rutschte wieder neben ihn und wusste, dass dies vermutlich das letzte Mal gewesen war, wo sie so nah aufeinander gelegen hatten. Ihr Handy klingelte, doch Jane hielt sie zurück.  
„Nimm nicht an, bitte. Ich wette, es ist Arbeit", flüsterte er und küsste ihre gebräunte Haut.  
Doch streifte seine Hände von ihr ab und beugte sich hinüber zu ihren Handy.  
„Was ist?", fragte sie ein wenig genervt, sie hatte nicht gestört werden wollen, es war sowieso die letzte Nacht mit Jane gewesen.  
„Es ist etwas schief gegangen. Er ist auf dem Weg zu euch", sagte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Verdammt, dachte Carolina und drehte sich zu Jane um, der beleidigt drein schaute. Sie drehte sich wieder weg.  
„Wie viel weiß er?"  
„Er hat Verdacht geschöpft und wird dich vermutlich auch ausschalten wollen. Geh kein Risiko ein und eliminier ihn!"  
Carolina legte auf und drehte sich zu Jane zurück. „Du hast Recht, Arbeit."  
„Wärst du mal nicht ran gegangen", sagte er und küsste sie.  
Sie zog sich schnell an und huschte die Treppe herunter. Sie war froh, dass sie heute bei ihr übernachteten und so dauerte es keine zwei Sekunden, bis sie eine geladene Waffe in der Hand hielt.  
„Die wird wohl nicht nötig sein", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr und sie fuhr herum. Der Revolver wurde ihr aus der Hand geschlagen und sie spürte die im Mondlicht aufblitzende Klinge des Messers an ihrem Hals.  
„Noch ein Pieps und du bist tot", warnte Patridge sie.  
„Was…?", wollte sie fragen, doch er presste das kalte Metall noch mehr an ihr warmes Fleisch.  
„Du hast mich verraten", sagte er und lachte kurz auf. „Und du kleine FBI-Schlampe hast wirklich gedacht, dass du damit durchkommst, habe ich nicht Recht? So, und jetzt gehen wir beide mal nach oben und sehen zu, wie der kleiner Patrick Jane stirbt, einverstanden?", fragte er rhetorisch und presste ihr die Hand vor den Mund.  
Er schob sie wieder die Treppe hinauf und in das Schlafzimmer, wo Jane sich gerade ein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und zum Glück schon seine Boxershorts trug.  
„Whoa!", machte er, als er die beiden dort entdeckte.  
„Patridge!", rief er erstaunt und blickte auf seine Freundin, die er gerade bedrohte.  
„Was zur Hölle soll das?"  
„Oh, sie wollte dir noch Lebe wohl sagen, bevor auch du die Erde verabschiedest", antwortete Red John gefasst.  
Er nahm die Hand von Carolinas Mund und diese ergriff die Chance zu erklären: „Er ist Red John! Jane, in dem Nachttischschrank ist eine Pistole. Nimm sie und erschieß ihn!"  
„Dann wird deine Freundin vorher dran glauben müssen", warnte Patridge ihn.  
„Das ist egal. Tu was ich sage, Jane!", rief sie, nun ein wenig in Panik verfallend. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange ihre Leute noch brauchten, um hierhin zu kommen.  
„Sie ist Red Jane!", erklärte Patridge plötzlich.  
„Was?", fragte Jane, der fast von Carolina überzeugt gewesen war.  
„Nein, Jane, das ist nicht wie du denkst! Ich erklär dir alles. Jetzt tu bitte, was ich sage."  
„Wenn sie stirbt, wird sie dir nichts mehr erklären können!", warnte Patridge erneut.  
„Verdammt, Jane! Nimm die Pistole und erschieß ihn, er ist Red John! Red Jane ist eine Erfindung des FBI! Ich arbeite für den FBI!", schrie Carolina und riss ihren ganzen Körper gen Boden.  
Sie hörte drei Schüsse und irgendwer stürzte auf sie drauf.  
Sie drehte sich um und krabbelte weg. Es war Patridge, der gefallen war und sie blickte auf und erkannte die Füße von Jane. Er streckte ihr die Hand aus und hob sie hoch. Sie sah die Pistole in seiner Hand, die er nun angewidert aufs Bett warf. Red John lag auf dem Boden, mit dem Gesicht nach unten, er blutete, der Teppich hatte sich bereits rot verfärbt.  
„Dein Gesicht!", rief Jane entgeistert und erst jetzt spürte Carolina, dass sie auch selbst blutete. Als sie sich nach unten gerissen hatte, musste sie Patridges Messer gestreift haben.  
Jane wollte gerade losrennen, um Papiertücher zu holen, als sie einen erneuten Knall hörten. „FBI!", schrie irgendwer und zehn Sekunden später erschienen zwei Agenten mit erhobenen Pistolen in der Tür.  
„Es ist alles okay", erklärte Carolina die Situation und sah nur noch zu, wie Jane, der eben noch neben ihr gestanden hatte, nun zusammensackte und bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen blieb. „Was ist mit deinem Gesicht?", fragte ein Agent und reichte ihr ein Handtuch aus dem Bade  
immer.  
Erst als sie ihr Gesicht darauf abtupfte, merkte sie, wie sehr sie blutete und schritt zu einem Spiegel. Ihr gesamtes Gesicht glich einem Schlachtfeld, sie hatte nicht die Messerspitze, sondern die scharfe Kante gestreift und ihre Haut hing halb herunter.  
„Unten wird man dich ärztlich versorgen!", sagte der Agent und schickte sie nach unten. Nickend und noch unter Schock, lief sie die Treppe herunter, wo sie ihre Missionsleiterin antraf.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Carolina, als man ihr Gesicht vorsichtig abtupfte und zu desinfizieren begann.  
„Red John hat sich gewehrt", erklärte ihre Bossin. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, du wirst noch heute Nacht zurück nach Los Angeles geschickt, es ist zu riskant für dich hier zu bleiben. Der innere Kreis wird vermutlich den Maulwurf suchen, nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, dass Red John tot ist. Es ist gut, dass Jane bewusstlos ist, dann fällt ihm der Abschied nicht so schwer."  
Carolina spürte den Schmerz noch nicht einmal, als jemand fast ihren gesamten Kopf verband. „Hightower ist eine Schülerin von Red John. Vielleicht können wir sie zum Reden bringen", erwähnte sie.  
„Gut. Ich setzte jemanden auf sie an. Aber du wirst dich nicht darum kümmern, du hast schon genug getan. Dein Flieger geht in drei Stunden, deine Sachen lasse ich dir nachschicken. Du wirst nichts mehr mit diesem Fall hier zu tun haben, okay?"  
Carolina nickte und ließ sich von einem Agent hinausbegleiten.  
Sie war etwas traurig, dass sie Jane nicht mehr sehen und ihm nichts mehr erklären konnte, aber er hatte jedenfalls seine Rache bekommen und das war das, was zählte.


End file.
